Escape From Beta Traz/transcript
beeping from the Blue Lion Lance: All right, guys, we're ready to fire. Pidge: Be careful, you've only got one shot. Lance: Don't worry, Pidge, I'm an excellent shot. Pidge: You are? Lance: Yes! That's my thing! Pidge: Since when? Lance: Just get ready. Pidge: heavily screaming Shiro: Pidge! grunting clanging Pidge: grunts Nice catch. This seems like an awfully large place to hold only one prisoner. Shiro: Let's hope this Slav guy is as good as the Blade of Marmora said he is. whirring Pidge: Beginning phase two of the plan. I'm blocking the sensors. Lance, you've only got four doboshes to scan the base and land your lion before they're back online. Lance: Copy that. beeping Lance: Initializing sonic scan now. grunts Blue Lion: roars Lance: Sonic scan complete. Uploading the data. Pidge: Perfect. We're right on top of your entry point. Get to my location. Hurry, you've got 60 ticks. Lance: On my way. Shiro: Okay, phase two complete. Welcome to Beta Traz. - Zarkon: More! Give me more! grunting groans Why have you stopped? Druid: My Lord, Haggar ordered us to limit your-- screams groans Zarkon: Remember who your master is. Now, give me more! - Pidge: I've compiled the data from the Blue Lion's sonic scan and created this map. It appears the prison is comprised of three concentric levels. Each level is showing different types of security. That's weird. The Blade of Marmora said this prison was made just for Slav, but I'm showing two cells. Who else would be held here? Lance: I'm guessing a space ninja. Or maybe someone with magical powers? You know, just spit-balling here. I don't know. Let's just keep tossing out ideas. Shiro: Can you get a visual on the cells? Pidge: No, not from here. And even if I could, we don't know what Slav looks like. Shiro: Then we're just going to have to check both. Lance: Dibs on the closer one! What? My legs are tired. Pidge: sighs I'll go to the command center to try and access the security system. Shiro: Let's get moving. - Slav: screaming continues, intensifies Warden: Already, your mind is rendering me weapons and genetic modifications. Slav: screaming Warden: It must be eating you up. Your brain turned against you and those who would oppose Zarkon. Slav: continues whirring, hissing Slav: sobbing Ow! screaming Warden: That's enough for one day. sighs You're not the only one that needs my special attention. With your mind, the Galra Empire will be unstoppable. - Pidge: I'm in. Shiro: Guide us through. Pidge: It looks like the top level is patrolled by the sentries. The second level is patrolled by floating drones. Oh, wow, that's interesting. Lance: Good interesting? Pidge: The second level also has immobilizing foam. Lance: Oh, so bad interesting. Shiro: And the third level? Pidge: Closed system. I can't get in from here. Shiro: You can't get in from the command center? Pidge: No single location can access the entire prison. It's a security measure. When you reach that level, you'll have to link me in. Shiro: We're on our way down. Pidge: Okay. herself While you do that... I'll find you, Matt. Lance: How are we going to get by this guy? Good teamwork on that one. Shiro: Uh-oh, we're spotted. Pidge: No, no, no, that's mine! He's going to be your escort through this hallway. He'll scramble the monitors. Pidge: Shiro, you go left. Lance, go right. Shiro: Affirmative. Pidge: Okay, open the panel next to you. Connect your gauntlet so I can hack in. dings Pidge: Now, I have access to level three. Opening the entrances. Lance: Huh? Pidge, you have any idea how I'm gonna get through these giant doors? Pidge: Lance, be quiet. Someone's coming. Lance: grunting Okay, but seriously, those are some heavy-duty doors. Warden: Don't play innocent. I know what you did. music playing Shiro: All right, I made it to the cell. Open the doors, Pidge. Pidge: Uh, I can't from here. Lance: The door over here scanned that guy's face. Pidge: Oh, facial recognition. Shiro, hold tight. Lance, you're gonna need to get a scan of his face. Lance & Shiro: Copy that. Laika: growling Warden: I'll be back soon. Lance: deeply, sighs Face on the way, Pidge. Pidge: Creating 3D render. Sending to you. Shiro: Are you Slav? Slav: Are you here to torture me? Shiro: No, I'm here to save you. I'm a Paladin of Voltron. Slav: Oh, no, even worse. In 98 and 3/100ths of a percent of realities with a prison break, I die! And your chances are even worse! rumbling Lance: grunting Mm-hm. Mm... hm. Laika: growling Lance: shrieks Are you--? throat Are you Slav? music playing Laika: Yup. Lance: Don't worry, Slav. I'm here to rescue you. I'm with Voltron. Do you know Voltron? Laika: Yup. Lance: Great. Then you know what the Blue Lion is. Laika: Yup. Lance & Shiro: Pidge, I've got Slav. Pidge: What? Shiro: I said I have Slav. Lance: No, I have Slav. Wait, hold on. Tell me the truth. Are you Slav? Laika: Yup. Pidge: We don't have time for this. You're just gonna have to bring both of them back. Shiro: Okay. Give us the route out of here. Lance: Yeah, we're ready to go, too. Laika: Yup. Lance: Hello? Shiro: Pidge! Shiro: Lance, looks like we're on our own. We've gotta get back to Pidge. Lance: Wait, what? I have no idea where I'm going. Slav, do you know how to get back? Laika: Yup. Lance: What am I talking about? Of course, you do. You're a genius. Shiro: Come on. We've got to hurry. Slav: No, thanks. Shiro: What? We're finally going to stop Zarkon. We have the Olkari and the Blade of Marmora on our side. But, without you, we can't do it. Slav: Mm. I can have you on the Blue Lion and gone in no time, but we must hurry! Slav: Oh, the Blue Lion. Why didn't you say so? Blue light has a frequency between 606 to 608 terahertz. Shiro: Is that gonna jam their scanners or something? Slav: No, that's just my lucky range of terahertz. Let's go! himself Okay, uh, more to the left. Mm... This needs to be right. Um... Oh, but not too right. Shiro: Oh, come on! Slav: yelps Oh! Now, I gotta start over. Galra Sentry: Sir, Laika has escaped. Warden: Oh, no! Guard this station. Pidge: Come on, get outta here. Lance: Are you sure you know where you're going? Laika: Yup. growls growling Lance: Whoa! You're really savage! No wonder the Marmorites think you're so awesome. That's what I'm calling the Blade of Marmora. "Marmorites." chuckles That sound good? Laika: Yup. Lance: Great minds. Laika: Yup. Slav: Perfect! Okay, now, there's a two percent chance this mission won't result in a horrific, deadly fireball. Let's leave! panting screams Let's go back! Shiro: growls Just take the blanket with you. Slav: What? No, the blanket's perfect. Don't touch the blanket! It's that! screams Shiro: That's a tiny puddle. You'll be fine. Slav: There's a 12 percent chance I could slip. There are even realities in which I drown because, in those realities, I never learned to swim! Shiro: What about this reality? Did you learn to swim in this one? Slav: I can't remember! There are infinite possibilities! Shiro: It's a tiny puddle! Slav: I can already feel myself not being able to breathe. My lungs are filling with water. Warden: How did you escape? I'll find you, my pet. Lance: Pidge is the hacker of our group. Shiro's our awesome leader. Laika: Yup. Lance: Hunk's our mechanic. He's also a chef and just a pretty cool dude to hang out with. Laika: Yup. Lance: And Keith is always doing things like flying into asteroid fields and black holes and cool junk like that. Laika: Yup. Lance: And I thought I was the team's sharpshooter, but I guess no one else thinks that. Maybe I don't have a thing. Laika: Yup. Lance: You don't have to agree with me so quickly. They wouldn't keep me on the team if I didn't contribute in some way, would they? Laika: Yup. Lance: Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just a fifth wheel. Seventh if you count Coran and Allura. That's a horrible wheel to be. Laika: Yup. Slav: You're so strong. Must be that robot arm. But doesn't it bother you that you only have one? screams Shiro: Oh, what? What? Look at all those cracks! I can't step on those. Shiro: I was carrying you! Slav: Oh, I guess no one cares about their mothers' backs anymore! Shiro: Wait, you know that nursery rhyme? Slav: Nursery rhyme? I'm talking about quantum realities here. Cracks initiate space-time temporal fissures, which mathematically make higher probabilities for alternate realities in which your mother has a broken back. Shiro: sighs Is there a different route we can take? One without cracks? Slav: Well, sure, we could go out the scree duct, but, you know, it's all full of scree. Ugh! There's the vlaxenator, but you can hear the water dripping in there. Shiro: And you're worried about drowning. Slav: Now, you're getting it! Shiro: Pidge, are you there? We need an alternate route. Pidge? Pidge: Okay, sorry about that. I'm back. I'll find you a new route, Shiro. Lance: Yeah, can you tell me where I am? Pidge: Just a sec. Pulling it up now. music playing Shiro: How about I cover your eyes and carry you across? Slav: I'll know. Shiro: growls Let's just give it a try. Slav: whimpering screams Shiro: No screaming! Slav: I was screaming? Pidge: Uh, I don't see an alternate route, Shiro. beeping Pidge: gasps Lance, look out! Lance: Quick, somebody's coming. What are you doing? Are you trying to get us caught? Laika: Yup. Warden: I've found you. Lance: Stay away from my friend! Warden: There's your kidnapper. Put the prison on lockdown! blaring Lance: Huh? Warden: grunting Lance: screaming Pidge, you've gotta shut off this foam for me! Pidge: On it! Huh? Matt? Lance: Pidge! Pidge: yelps Sorry! Just reversing the targeting system, and on computer This ought to slow him down. Warden: grunting What? No! Pidge: Stick around! Huh? Huh? opening Pidge: Huh? Uh-oh. Warden: groans Come back here! Find out where they're headed! Lock down all exits! Shiro: We've got to go! Slav: screaming Shiro: growls My friends are in trouble. We have to go now! We are walking over those cracks. It's our only option. Slav: Why don't we just turn the gravity off and float over them instead? Honestly, that's our best shot of getting out of here in one piece. I ran the numbers. Pidge, any chance you can turn the gravity off? Pidge: Oh, that's a great idea! Then the sentries won't be able to maneuver, but we have our jetpacks. It's genius! whirring Shiro: grunting Slav: That robot arm is fantastic! Now, imagine if you had two. Our chances of survival would go up 300 percent from totally doomed to highly unlikely. Oh, wow, you have Laika. The warden will not be happy about that. Lance: Who's Laika? Slav: She's the warden's pet yupper. Lance: Wait, what? gasps You're an animal? Laika: Yup. Slav: Oh, I see where the confusion was for you. Pidge: Gravity's back online in three, two, one. I'm headed for the hangar. ALL: Uh... Lance: screaming Shiro: Get to the lion! Slav: screaming Shiro: grunts Lance: I had him! Let's go. Slav! Slav: Be right with you! Warden: Slav! Slav: screaming Warden: grunts You steal my yupper and my prisoner? grunting Pidge: Okay, I'm ready-- What is that? Warden: You're not going anywhere. And neither is the lion. Lance & Pidge: scream Warden: growling Lance & Pidge: scream Shiro: panting grunts groans Slav: See what I was saying about those robot arms? Warden: grunting Lance: screams Pidge: Lance! No! screaming groaning Shiro: grunting groaning yelling groaning Pidge: yelling grunting screams Warden: grunting Lance & Pidge: screaming Shiro: grunts blaring Warden: gasps grunting ALL: grunting Warden: grunting Slav: screaming Shiro: No! Lance: Wait, I got this. Come on... deep breath Slav: screaming Warden: screams Slav: screaming Shiro: Nice, Lance! That's why we bring our sharpshooter. Lance: Yup. Warden: At least, you're okay. That's a good girl. Yes, you are. Who's a good little yupper? Who's the good little yupper? Lance: groans Pidge: The information I found on my brother says he was taken by a group of rebels. He's still out there. Shiro: Matt's a lot like you. He's a survivor. We'll find him. Pidge: groans - Druid: groaning Haggar: Sire, I believe there's a spy in our ranks. Our communications may be compromised. Zarkon: None of that matters. Once the Black Lion is recaptured, no one will stand against me. Have you made any further progress with my armor? Haggar: None of the tests have been successful. Each time, the subject was killed. Zarkon: I need it ready. If your beasts will not defeat Voltron for me, I will do it myself. Category:Transcripts